Yes, Miss Katherine
by DaEldestSalvatore
Summary: In which 23 year old Damon Salvatore goes to see what Katherine wants, and turns out it's him; in a lot of different ways. themes: BDSM is the main one but nothing too crazy ;)
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1864.

Damon Salvatore was sneaking around the house, his destination never leaving his mind. Katherine Pierce had summoned him to her room after dinner, but for some reason wanted him to wait until everyone in the house was asleep to _come_.

He wondered what she could want with him at this hour. Sure, they'd had a lot of... suggestive encounters in the past, but this was the latest they'd done something and he was curious. _Was it something special?_ he thought to himself. _Guess i'll find out soon enough._

When he reached the room, he thought about knocking but decided against it. She usually knew when he was there, like she had a sixth sense or something just for him.

Even though, pushing the door open slowly, he whispered "Miss Katherine? It's Damon."

"I know...come in." he heard her say. So he did just that, closing the door behind him.

When he turned to her his breath caught in his throat.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed in front of her, but her outfit - or lack thereof - was what made him sweat. She was dressed like a world class prostitute, not a respectable ward of the house Salvatore; as if she ever acted like one around him anyway.

She seemed to notice his quickening heart beat, because seconds later a smirk lined her mouth. "Is something wrong?" she questioned, a somewhat innocent look in her eyes.

Damon cleared his throat, knowing he'd given himself away already. "No...just...what are you wearing?" he asked, surprised by the airy quality of his voice. He noticed that it was suddenly much hotter in the room.

"Does it make you nervous?" she asked, shifting so that more of her cleavage was visible.

The 23 year old didn't know what to say. _Hell yeah_ was the obvious truth, but did he want her to know what he was feeling? _As if she didn't already notice._

"No.." he lied, knowing she'd see through it.

"Good." she smiled as if he'd said yes. "It'll make our activity much more fun."

 _Activity?_ "What activity?" Damon asked as she stood up and stalked towards him.

His heartbeat was in his ears and soon so were Katherine's lips. He stood impossibly still, not knowing what to do.

"Do you have a problem with blindfolds, Mr. Salvatore?" the dark haired girl whispered sensually in his ear, leaning away slowly.

Damon's eyes followed her lips as he wondered how two little things could cause so many things to rise up in him. "Not particularly." he replied, his voice just as quiet.

She didn't reply; just pulled a long piece of fabric out of her bosom and moved behind him.

Not even a moment later, it was wrapped around his eyes and the world was dark. Katherine tied it behind his head and kissed the back of his neck once, satisfied when he tensed up.

Being blindfolded was unfamiliar to him, but his nervousness had already reached new levels, most likely due to him compensating for not being able to see.

"Do you trust me?" Katherine asked all of a sudden. Damon's head snapped to the direction of her voice, on his right side now.

"Yes." he said without hesitation. With Katherine, uncertainty only made him want to do more.

A sudden hand on the small of his back sent chills down his spine as Katherine guided Damon to the bed and laid him down on his back. He surpressed several sighs, all the light touches leaving him longing. Yet and still, he knew he wouldn't be waiting long.

The next thing he knew, Katherine was straddling him, holding his wrists above his head. "From this point on, you are too address me as Miss Katherine. Is that clear?" she asked, a demanding quality to her voice.

He nodded "Yes."

And then her hand was against the growing bulge in his pants and he couldn't help but gasp.

"Yes who?" Katherine asked, her lips closer to his ear than before.

"Yes, Miss Katherine." he managed to get out.

"Good." she replied, satisfied and let go of his wrists.

He couldn't see what ahe was doing, but whatever it was didn't take very long. He heard rustling and then she was gently moving his wrists to the headboard posts, using pieces of fabric to tie them there. He tried to move slightly, but it was in vain; she had restrained him.

"Does this excite you, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked in a sensuous manner.

Very much so it did. Having his arms restrained meant not being able to channel his pleasure to anything such as the sheets or Katherine's body.

The pleasure would engulf him.

"Y-yes, Miss Katherine." he admitted, his breaths coming out faster as Katherine's soft hands ran down his body and stopping at the waistband of his pants.

Before he could ask what she was doing, she was easing them off his hips and he sucked in a breath, blood rushing to his cheeks.

He'd never been naked in front of a woman and this wasn't just any woman: this was Katherine - the one he'd come to love.

A feeling of vulnerability washed over him.

She must have picked up on this because her hand found his cheek and carressed it in a comforting manner. "Don't be embarrassed," she soothed. "Your body is beautiful."

A small smile crept to his lips. No one had ever called him that before.

But he couldn't dwell on that for too long because out of nowhere a finger as light aa a feather - and as delicate - trailed down his aroused length and he let out a breathy moan.

"Are you a virgin?" Katherine asked all of sudden. Something in her voice told him to tell the truth.

Instead of saying anything he bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"Are you ready to give yourself over to me?" Her finger touched his lips as he parted them, not knowing how to respond.

He wanted her - God he wanted her - but was he really ready to let her have him?

Even thought he hadn't known her for the longest time, he did love her-

His thoughts were interrupted when he let out a louder moan, this time from Katherine's hand, now wrapped around his arousal.

"Yes-" he was drowning in his own drunken lust for Katherine. He wanted her to have her way with him. "Yes I'm ready."

"I knew you couldn't resist." She approved seductively.

She touched her lips to his and they met in a heated kiss, which Katherine moved ever so slightly back from, just from the satisfaction of seeing Damon arch up to meet her lips.

He wished she'd stop teasing him. He desperately wanted her and was becoming impatient.

But then she was kissing him passionately and his eyelids were fluttering at the contact their groins were making and he knew she was about to rock his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine knew exactly what she was doing.

Damon - with his relatively inexperienced self - knew that the possibilities of what they could do were endless, and it excited him even more.

After a breathless and passionate kiss, he felt Katherine sit up, her legs still straddling his waist and could hear something sounding a lot like sliding fabric against one's skin.

The next thing he knew Katherine perfect - at least they felt that way - breasts pressed against his chest and he was soon more breathless then he had been before.

"How does that _feel_ Damon?" she purred, her hot breath against his lips.

It took a minute for him to form the words in his muddled mind. "Wonderful, Miss Katherine."

She then wrapped her delicate, gentle hands around his arousal and began pumping him slowly. "And this..?"

He barely heard her question. The pleasure he was feeling combined with his moans made it hard for him to _think_ anything, let alone speak.

He must've been silent for too long, because she ran her thumb over the tip and increased the speed in which her hand was going. "What was that?" she asked again.

He tried to respond but all that came out were incoherent words. He balled his hands into fists and slightly pulled on his restraints as he bucked his hips to meet her hand. "Miss Katherine please!" he begged. Talking was only becoming harder and harder. If she kept this up he feared his very vocabulary would be lost.

The bed dipped a little as Katherine sat up again, but he didn't know what she was doing.

That was until she began rubbing his tip along her entrance, which was hot and wet and everything he could ever dream of when it came to blissful pleasure.

He gasped and automatically arched up to get more of the perfection that was her core.

"Is that what you want?" She asked him in that velvety voice of hers.

He nodded and managed a "Yes, my God yes..."

And then it stopped - all of it. She stopped rubbing and let go a of him, even got up from her place on his waist.

 _What did I do wrong?_ he asked himself, frustrated. He was already longing for her touch.

He was just about to beg when she said '"You never answered my question."

He wanted to curse. Who knew what she would do to him now.

"It would do you right to answer me when I ask you something." She reiterated and he heard her walking farther away from him and the bed.

Just when he thought she'd leave him there, restrained and sexually frustrated for one of the servants to find in the morning, he heard her walking back.

He wanted to apologise, perhaps that would relieve him of some of the punishment he knew was coming, but before he could he felt a feathery something carres his thigh.

He tensed up. It wasn't her finger, but it felt good and ignited the arousal already in him.

She continued moving it along the inside of his thighs at a slow rate, which semt pleasureable tingles down his spine.

But it wasn't enough - she was still teasing him.

Why couldn't she just fuck him already?

 _Because it's your own fault. You fucked up, and this is your punishment,_ he told himself mentally.

Now all he could do was pray for it to be over soon.

She began moving it up his body, over his stomach and nipples which earned a small sound from him that he tried to cover up by biting his lip.

And then Katherine's finger was brushing his lips as she said, "Don't moan Mr. Salvatore and I might end the punishment sooner."

 _Don't moan?!_ Was she serious? Her very existence could get a rise out of him, but with her touching him and talking to him, not moaning was nearly impossible.

But if he wanted this to end it was what he had to do.

To make things worse, she began moving the thing down again, closer to his waist. He fought the urge to buck his hips the closer she got to his manhood. She let it brush every inch of his skin but always stopped before it could touch the only area longing for attention.

He desperately wanted to moan, to whimper and beg for her to touch him how he wanted, but he knew that would only make it worse.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she stopped and he heard the object hit the floor.

Katherine saw how he looked and now _she_ couldn't take it anymore. He'd done what she said; not moaned; and took the punishment well. Now all that was left was the climax.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon had about two seconds to contemplate what Katherine would do next before she was straddling him again, this time pumping his dripping need faster than she ever had.

Praying the punishment was over, he let out a loud moan, followed by continuous whimpers and snippets of speech.

"Do you want me to ravage you, Mr. Salvatore?" she purred, sliding her wet core over his stomach.

"Yes! Miss Katherine yes, please..."

And that she did.

Katherine wasted no time replacing her hand with her entrance and sliding on to him with a small gasp.

Damon just about lost it. All the other pleasure he'd felt tonight or ever had nothing on this.

His mouth hung open as she grinded against him, pushing him deeper inside her. He was surprised his restraints were holding with all of the pulling he was doing.

It was just as he had feared - the pleasure over took him.

She rode him relentlessly, never pausing but always seemingly speeding up. Their moans battled each other, but Damon's won out.

They were moans and cries of intense pleasure that kept getting better, even as she dug her nails into his shoulder with one hand and reached the other around his head, grasping his hair in her hand and pulling so that his neck was more exposed.

She contemplated biting him - he most likely would have let her - but she decided on simply kissing his neck, sucking at the skin as hard as she could without leaving hickeys.

"Holy fuck..." he managed to choke out as she completely drowned him in her. Her lips, her touch, and most of all that hot, wet, _deep_ core she kept grinding on him, enveloping his length in the best possible way.

He felt himself nearing the peak - his peak; the _highest_ peak of pleasure or anything good he'd ever experienced in his life.

"You're mine Mr. Salvatore." she whispered in his ear, her voice as breathy as he remembered his.

He attempted a nod as she let go of his hair and grabbed his other shoulder. "I'm yours Miss Katherine, forever.."

His moans rose in volume as she began to slam down on him, moving hard and fast and everything he'd ever dreamed about how this would feel.

Katherine knew no one in the house was awake - she'd be able to hear if someone was - but just in case, she touched her fingers to his lips and said a sensual "Shhh.."

His breaths were erratic as he struggled to quiet himself, even as his muscles tightened and he felt himself on the very brink of orgasm.

She didn't let up. Her own groans were increasing as she rode him faster, pushing them both over the edge.

"I-I think I'm going-" his sentence was cut off by a scream loud enough to wake the whole house had Katherine not ripped his blindfold off and stuffed it in his mouth.

This was it. The peak of his existence. His orgasm racked his whole body, causing him shudders even after he released inside of her.

When he finally opened his eyes after the intense moment and he could finally see Katherine hovering over him and catching her breath with a small smirk on her face, he found that tears were flowing from them.

And in that moment he knew-

He loved her.

He loved everything about her: how she made him feel, how she looked at him, and how she'd called him here tonight and ravaged him completely.

He was broken and he was mended.

God he loved her.

Katherine wiped the tears from his eyes and removed the blindfold from his mouth as he panted.

"How was that, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked him, her breaths still a bit uneven.

"Wonderful...the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." he told her adamantly.

Planting a soft kiss on his lips she pulled back and began undoing his restraints. The moment they were undone and she had pulled out of him - earning a small gasp from both of them - he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

And as her dark curls tickled his neck, he whispered with certainty, "I love you."

At first she didn't respond, but after a few seconds, "And I you."

He wasn't able to detect that there wasn't as much conviction in her statement, but all would be revealed in time.

For now they lay tangled in each other until their breaths lulled them both to sleep.


End file.
